


[vore] Red Noms

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, seems fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Red gives into his wolf instincts in a moment of weakness.





	1. Mice and Bunnies

“Oh please. Like you could catch anything!”  
  
Normally Red liked the mouse, admired his spirit and courage in spite of his minuscule size. But now Razz had gone too far.  
  
“Yes I could,” Red muttered with a hint of a growl.  
  
“No. Your brother I can imagine, but you’re a lazy lump of a wolf—”  
  
Razz cut off with a squeak as Red snatched him up. The skelemouse had adopted a lecturing pose with his arms crossed and eyes closed, leaving himself vulnerable.  
  
“Ya wanna rephrase that?” Red let his friend dangle by the tail near his skull, baring his teeth.  
  
“You’re even worse than my brother,” Razz doubled down, unintimidated. Said brother watched impassively, sitting on a root nearby. “Because you’re big enough that you don’t have many natural enemies to watch out for. You can just sit around and vegetate.”  
  
“Oh, I’m a vegetable, huh? I think I got the food chain a bit backward here.” Red let his tongue loll out over his sharp teeth and gave the mouse a good lick.  
  
He hadn’t meant it to go any farther than that. But Razz squirmed and twisted and managed to free his tail from Red’s grasp, dropping himself onto the wolf’s tongue, and Red had never actually tasted him before. Before he knew what he was doing, he’d scooped the mouse into his mouth. He tasted so good. For a second it felt like Red had a choice, but instinct took over, and in the next moment he’d swallowed the mouse.  
  
Slim straightened, staring at him. Red stared back, flustered, then pounced, grabbing the second mouse before he could escape.  
  
“You can’t tell anyone what I just did,” he hissed.  
  
“Why not?” Slim trembled in his hands.  
  
“You just can’t!” Red insisted, but he couldn’t imagine Slim keeping it a secret. Everyone who knew him knew he adored his brother, and if Razz was missing all sorts of monsters would ask Slim where he’d gone.  
  
“All right, fine,” Slim agreed, voice wavering, glancing around as if looking for help. “I’ll keep your secret.”  
  
“Yeah. You will.” Red lifted the mouse higher and stretched his jaws open.  
  
“Oh. Seriously? We’re doing this?” Slim’s reaction was surprisingly calm, but that happened to some monsters in dire circumstances. He didn’t even struggle as Red lowered him in, his feet and then legs sliding easily into the wolf’s throat. Perhaps he didn’t have the will after seeing his brother eaten, Red thought with a pang of guilt. The mouse did start to squirm as Red swallowed in earnest, letting out plaintive squeaks as the wolf gulped his hips and then his ribs, silenced when the magic of Red’s throat finally engulfed his skull. It took another swallow to down the skelemouse’s trailing arms, feeling the tiny fingers drag along his tongue.  
  
Red closed his eyes for a moment. The mice were more satisfying than any monster food he’d ever eaten. But his enjoyment was short-lived as he was struck by the gravity of what he’d done. He parted his jacket and pulled up his sweater, but there was no sign of the mice. Only his familiar, battered bones, not a trace of magical flesh. His magic formed inside his mouth to allow him to eat, but it wasn’t connected to any further digestive system.  
  
He felt an intense sinking, nauseous sensation in his soul, even though it wasn’t manifest.  
  
He stuffed his sweater back into place. Nobody would ever know.  
  
***  
  
Blueberry noticed something was off about Red, and undertook to cheer the wolf up. Red tried to avoid him, but somehow the bunny always found him. Perhaps Edge was tipping him off. And his brother, Stretch, usually trailed after him.  
  
Today was no different. Red had thought he’d found a secluded clearing, but the bunnies had tracked him down. What’s worse, they had appeared just as he’d been about to drift off, curled up in some comfortable grass. When he was asleep he didn’t have to feel guilty about the mice. Sometimes he even forgot about them entirely for hours after he woke up.  
  
“Come on, Red!” Blueberry straddled the wolf’s neck and tugged on his ears as if they were a horse’s reins. “You can’t sleep forever!”  
  
“I can’t sleep at all with you around,” Red grumbled.  
  
Blueberry dismounted and walked around in front of the wolf’s skull. He smelled enticing, which was another reason Red was trying to avoid him. “I know what your problem is,” he announced seriously.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“You miss Razz and Slim.”  
  
“What?” Red snapped to alertness, ears stiff. “How did you—What are you talking about?”  
  
“I knew it! But don’t worry. We can look for them! You’re a wolf, so you must be good at tracking. Better than a bunny, anyway!”  
  
Red’s soul pounded but he had to pretend Blueberry was right. For a moment he’d thought the bunny knew what he’d done, and if Blueberry were a little more suspicious, who knew what he would have made of Red’s reaction? Red glanced over at Stretch. The taller bunny was watching him, his expression confused. Stretch was more perceptive than his brother. But that didn’t mean he’d figured it out. Who would suspect a civilized monster of doing such a thing? No, all Red had to do was think up an excuse to explain his overreaction a moment ago.  
  
Blueberry was chattering on about Red’s alleged tracking abilities, leaning against his skull, pressing his appetizing body against the wolf’s nose. Red reevaluated the risks.  
  
This time he put more thought into what he was doing, snatching Blueberry up in his jaws, then pouncing and capturing Stretch before he did anything else. He’d been lucky that Slim had been frozen in place, probably too horrified to move, but he couldn’t bet on Stretch reacting the same way. As he tossed his skull to reposition Blueberry using only his mouth, he realized how cruel it was to make Stretch watch from so close by, but it couldn’t be helped at this point.  
  
Blueberry shrieked at the first touch of canine teeth, but it wasn’t with fear; he still seemed to be under the impression that this was some kind of game. The bunny giggled as Red managed to shift him around until his legs and pelvis were enclosed between the wolf’s jaws.  
  
“Red, what are you doing? This isn’t very polite!” Blueberry didn’t seem upset even as Red took his first gulp. It was as if he thought it was all just a prank. For a moment Red thought about playing along with that, spitting the bunny out and passing it off as a joke. But he’d gone too far; if Stretch hadn’t figured out what really happened to the mice before, he certainly would now. Red swallowed the bunny in his mouth up to his ribs.  
  
Blueberry squirmed and gasped, and it only enhanced his flavor. Red sat back, careful to hold onto Stretch, and raised his skull to let Blueberry slide down his throat more easily. “Red, you really shouldn’t—” the bunny said breathily, but was unable to finish when Red’s jaws closed over his skull. Blueberry was even better than the mice. He was mouth-watering in the literal sense, and Red licked up any remaining traces of his flavor before turning his attention to Stretch.  
  
The second bunny had turned his skull away, gaze fixed on the surrounding trees, his cheekbones flushed, Red supposed, with tears he wouldn’t give the wolf the satisfaction of seeing. A wave of regret washed over Red, but he had come this far and he wasn’t going to leave any witnesses. He licked the bunny’s skull in an almost comforting gesture, then stuffed Stretch face-first into his mouth. The bunny struggled and kicked, but Red held him in place, biting down just hard enough to restrain him, and wasted no time in gulping him down to join his brother.  
  
At least he could nap now, undisturbed and feeling very well-fed, if he could only stop worrying that Edge would ask him what had happened to the bunnies who had been following him around so persistently.


	2. Foxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red still has more friends.

Red was avoiding spending time with prey species. He felt hungry all the time, and the temptation was too great. And monsters would notice sooner or later if any smaller monsters that hung around with Red eventually went missing.  
  
It was fine, though. He didn’t mind being alone, and he had other friends. Sans was a particularly good companion, as the skeleton fox was just as enthusiastic about napping away the day as Red was. They could bring snacks and spend most of the day sleeping in a secluded part of the forest and their brothers usually wouldn’t bother to track them down.  
  
“We should invite Stretch and Slim to one of our nap parties,” Sans suggested, rolling over and using Red’s tail as a pillow. “If we can find ‘em. Haven’t seen ‘em much this week.”  
  
Red laughed nervously. “Yeah. Sure.” He reached for another bag of chisps, but the ones in range were empty. Had they finished the snacks already? It seemed like monster food didn’t fill him up the way it used to. He didn’t like to think about the implications of that.  
  
All the more reason to avoid smaller monsters. At least Sans was big enough to be safe around him, even if he was noticeably smaller than Red. The wolf looked around in case there were any chisps left that he’d missed, and his eyelights stopped on the fox.  
  
On second thought, he might actually fit through Red’s jaws. Not that Red would find out. The mice and rabbits were one thing, but Sans was his best friend. He resolutely closed his eyes to continue napping, but the hunger gnawed at him and kept him awake. Sans curled up companionably next to him, and he turned away, trying to avoid considering whether his friend smelled tasty or not—it was probably just the lingering scent of the chisps anyway.  
  
Eventually he must have dozed off, because something woke him up. It was the end of Sans’s tail tickling his face. The fox did toss and turn sometimes, and Red wouldn’t be surprised if his own sleep was restless. Fortunately the tail was all fur and not very appetizing. Red turned his skull away, and was met with the fox’s feet. Sans had rolled onto his side, his legs together.   
  
Without thinking, Red licked him. He was just showing himself that the fox didn’t actually taste like food, he decided retroactively. After all, he hadn’t been tempted by Sans’s tail practically brushing against his teeth.  
  
Then why were the fox’s legs in his mouth? he wondered in the next moment. But at the first rush of magic, he couldn’t think of anything else, only how to fit more of Sans between his jaws. The fox’s tail tickled his nose again, his teeth pressing it against Sans’s back, as he gulped down his friend’s pelvis and started on the ribs.  
  
Sans slept through a good deal of it. Red felt a pang of guilt that it probably reflected his trust in the wolf to sleep so deeply in his company. But he wasn’t going to stop now.  
  
He managed to fold one of Sans’s arms up against his chest, but the ribs and shoulders were quite a mouthful. Perhaps it was because it was such a tight squeeze that Sans finally woke up, or perhaps Red hadn’t been careful enough with his teeth. The fox mumbled groggily, and then his ears lay back as he realized his movement was restricted.  
  
Red gulped hurriedly, wishing he’d started from the skull. He would rather not hear what Sans thought about the situation.  
  
“Red? What’s going on?” Sans asked. Of course, Red couldn’t answer if he’d wanted to. But by the time the wolf’s teeth were around his shoulders, Sans had figured it out on his own. “What’re you doing? Oh, stars, Red, are you really—?” Whatever else he had to say was indecipherable, as Red got his tongue around the fox’s skull and pulled it into his mouth, teeth scraping against his ears and forcing them to lie forward instead of back. The arm that hadn’t been folded against Sans’s body trailed after him, grasping at nothing as Red paused for a moment after the effort of swallowing the fox’s skull. Red slurped it up and felt the fingers move against his tongue, then gulped it down too.  
  
The wolf flopped over and closed his eyes to sleep again. He was going to get in some quality sleep now while he was full. And if he could avoid thinking about what he’d done, that was just a bonus.  
  
***  
  
When Red woke up, it was dark. Not just night, but pitch black. Red couldn’t see any of the trees or the grass; he could barely detect his own hand in the light from his own eyes when he held it in front of his face. So he hadn’t been blinded; it really was this dark.  
  
“I know what you did.”  
  
The voice seemed to come from all around. Red got to his hands and knees and scuttered backwards, expecting to run into a tree or bush, but instead fetched up against something soft. He whipped around to see a small black fox sitting there, unperturbed by the collision. He realized he could see the fox, and not only that but the forest behind it.   
  
“Who are you?” Red growled.  
  
“I know what you did to my son.” The black fox’s voice was flat, and its jaw didn’t move as it spoke. Its entire face was odd, almost like a skull, with cracks running from the eye sockets, one up and one down; the rest of it was a perfect void of light, as if someone had cut the shape of a fox out of the scenery behind it.  
  
“I didn’t—I dunno what you’re talking about.” Red backed away from the fox again. Would he have to eat this one too? Could he, after a meal the size of Sans?  
  
“Don’t lie to me,” the fox said mildly, somehow maintaining the same distance from Red even as the wolf retreated and the fox sat still.  
  
“I’m not,” Red protested, and in the next moment he was trapped under the fox’s black paw. Surely the fox hadn’t been so big a second ago—and he’d been watching it the whole time and not seen it move toward him.  
  
“Perhaps it would be edifying for you to experience it from the other side.” The fox leaned down, its jaw splitting open, revealing rows of sharp white teeth framing a darkness that seemed somehow even deeper than its fur. He could only see its tongue when it covered the teeth or overlapped the jaw, but he could feel it when the fox pushed forward, paws holding Red in place in spite of his scrabbling at the grass.  
  
“No! Wait! I’m sorry! I’ll—” Red would have said anything to stop the fox pressing his skull between its jaws, but the fox wasn’t deterred. Was this how Stretch had felt, when he was squeezed face-first into the wolf’s magic? Red whimpered as the fox’s jaws closed further and further down his rib cage, more of his upper body surrounded in wet, soft yet firm magic with each gulp. It wasn’t as warm inside the fox as he might have expected. He tried opening his eyes but the blackness looked the same either way.  
  
It was a tight fit, but relative size didn’t seem to matter to the fox. At least it didn’t bite down hard enough to cause any real discomfort with its teeth. Red’s arms were pinned to his sides and he kicked feebly in protest, contacting nothing, neither the fox nor the ground. It must have raised him into the air to finish gulping down his legs; all too soon they joined the rest of him, encased in dark magic. He was no longer being squeezed deeper into the fox, but he had no sense of having reached its stomach either. He curled up miserably in the dark. Now he would find out what had happened to the mice and bunnies and Sans—assuming this weirdo fox worked the same way. He supposed it was no less than he deserved.

  


  
“Stupid Razz,” he muttered into the dark, deciding to blame the mouse for goading him into it in the first place. It didn’t matter what he said or thought at this point anyway.  
  
“Stupid wolf,” the fox’s voice echoed back at him, making him jump. “You had no idea what you were doing.”  
  
Was the fox going to taunt him before it digested him? “Yeah, whatever! Just get it over with!” he snarled, raising his skull only to find his face pressed into the magic surrounding him.  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
Red tensed, unsure if this was going to be painful or if he would just fade away. But nothing happened. He dug his fingers into the grass.  
  
Grass? He opened his eyes again, jumping back when he saw the fox’s expressionless face peering into his own.  
  
“Now it’s your turn,” said the fox.  
  
Red stared at it in dismay. Had it only been teasing him? Was it going to eat him for real this time?  
  
“To set your prey loose,” the fox clarified.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
The fox looked at him in contemptuous silence for a moment, and then it was pinning him to the grass on his back, its paw groping inside his rib cage, ice shooting through him as it grabbed his soul. He had an impression of an undefined space surrounded with red magic, and rather crowded with Sans pressed up against several smaller monsters. Why was the fox showing him this vision? Did it just want him to see the gory details of what he’d done to his friends?  
  
But if that was its intention, the display was rather anticlimactic. The trapped monsters simply blinked out of existence. It seemed rather painless.  
  
“Finally!” said Razz. “Red, you have some explaining to do! How long has it been?”  
  
“I’m starving,” added Stretch.  
  
“Red, you gotta ask a guy before you do something like that—are you okay?”  
  
Red looked up to see Sans getting to his feet and shaking off some of the worst magic residue. The black fox had retreated, and Red’s soul was where it belonged.  
  
Sans saw it. “Oh. Dad, what’re you doin’ here?”  
  
“You should choose less ignorant friends,” said the fox, and then it was gone.  
  
Red sat up, his ears pinned back. “I can—I can explain!”  
  
“You can explain why you left us in there for days without sending us anything proper to eat?” Razz walked right onto Red’s lap and shook a finger in his face.  
  
“You were—?” Red stopped himself from expressing surprise that they’d been alive. If Razz didn’t realize he’d thought they were dead, he was in no hurry to tell him. “You were hungry?” he finished instead.  
  
“Of course we were. How long was it? Days, certainly.” Razz was quietly fuming, which scared Red more than if he’d been shouting.  
  
“Sorry,” he said, grinning weakly with his ears pressed back. “I, uh, never did that before?”  
  
“It was your first time?” Slim walked over, intrigued. “Pretty ambitious.”  
  
“But you clearly had no idea what you were doing.” Razz refused to be impressed. “Didn’t anyone ever explain the etiquette to you?”  
  
“What etiquette?” Red asked.  
  
Razz gave him a withering look.  
  
“Don’t be too hard on him,” said Sans. “That happens to plenty of preds on their first time.”  
  
“Easy for you to say!” Razz turned to chastise the fox. “You were in there for all of five minutes, and you didn’t even go hungry!”  
  
“Wait, what?” Red looked from the mice to the fox in confusion.  
  
“You really don’t know anything, do you?” Razz accused.  
  
“I guess we just have to explain it to him,” said Stretch, who Red now noticed was lying in Sans’s arms. “What don’t you get?”  
  
“Uh,” said Red, unwilling to start out by asking how they were all alive. “Wait a second. Where’s Blueberry?”  
  
The prey monsters in unison looked at Sans.  
  
“What?” said the fox, defensive. “All right, fine.” He leaned over and after a couple of hacks spat the bunny out onto the grass.  
  
Red stared. “Huh? How did you—? I mean how did I—?”  
  
“You couldn’t go five minutes without eating,” Razz repeated disapprovingly at Sans.  
  
“Hey, I was hungry to start with,” Sans defended himself breezily.  
  
“You know it would’ve just made you hungrier in the long run,” said Stretch.  
  
“It’s okay,” said Blueberry, unruffling his ears. “I was really bored.”  
  
“Where were you guys?” asked Red, drawing their attention back to himself.  
  
Eventually Slim answered, breaking the silence. “In…you?”   
  
Red looked down toward his ribs. “No? I mean, I didn’t see you there.”  
  
“Where else would we be? Silly!” Blueberry seemed amused.  
  
Sans, as usual, was closest to Red’s wavelength. “It’s like a pocket dimension. Where did you think your food went?”  
  
“Okay,” said Red, not fully grasping it but not inclined to argue. “How did you get out?”  
  
“I’m guessing my dad helped you with that. Though maybe he didn’t explain it very well.” Sans grinned ruefully.  
  
“But it wasn’t—like what you did with Blueberry.” Red felt like the questions were piling up faster than the answers.  
  
“Ah, yeah, Gaster is a bit cleaner about it,” the bunny commented.  
  
“Same principle,” Sans shrugged. “You better figure it out if you’re gonna try this again.”  
  
“Again?” Red parroted.  
  
“Assuming you liked it. And there’s any monsters willing to do it with you.”  
  
“I would!” Blueberry assured him. “But, ah, only for a couple of hours at most, if you please.”  
  
“Er, thanks.” That wasn’t really Red’s top concern at the moment.  
  
“Anything else you don’t get?” Stretch asked.  
  
“Uh…” Red wasn’t sure he got any of it.  
  
“I bet I know what happened.” Sans took mercy on him, even if his attitude was smug. “You ate the mice without really knowing what you were doing, and you liked it. And then you were just so hungry, you couldn’t resist the bunnies and—er, me.”  
  
“That’s about the size of it,” Red agreed, eyelights flickering guiltily around the assembled prey monsters.  
  
“But in fact, after you ate the bunnies, you just got hungrier,” Sans continued. “That’s because some of your magic was diverted to maintain the mice and bunnies.”  
  
Red blinked. “What, really?”  
  
“Yeah, especially if you didn’t swallow any food for ‘em.”  
  
“I didn’t—I didn’t know.”  
  
Stretch laughed a little at his naivete. “Well now you know, if you ever do that again, like, send us some chisps and—”  
  
“Fruit! Maybe some grapes,” suggested Blueberry. “No chisps. You wouldn’t want to risk the wrapper getting left in there, would you?”  
  
“Not that I can’t go without food for a few days,” sniffed Razz, “but it was pretty inconsiderate.”  
  
“Yeah, I—didn’t know you were still in there. Sorry,” Red apologized.  
  
Stretch’s ears stood up. “What? Where did you think we—”  
  
“Never mind, Red, you couldn’t’ve known,” Sans interrupted. “I wasn’t much better my first time, was I?” he reminded the bunnies.  
  
“You mean—?” Red wanted to ask for the gritty details, but not in front of the prey monsters. Could Sans have been as much of a cold-blooded slave to his predatory instincts as Red?  
  
“You weren’t so bad, Sans!” Blueberry was quick to reassure him. “Uh, no offense, Red.”  
  
“Only ‘cause Gaster figured out what I was up to pretty quick.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess we should really blame Edge for not figuring out what you were up to,” Stretch remarked.  
  
“Hey.” Red couldn’t let that pass.  
  
“Yeah, that seems like a stretch,” said Sans.  
  
Stretch looked up at him coolly. “I don’t know, I think it’s berry fair.”  
  
“No, chances of him noticing were pretty slim,” added Slim.  
  
“Not you too!” Razz scolded.  
  
Red nodded in solemn agreement. “Yeah, guys, those puns are pretty tasteless. Unlike you.” He was too relieved to care if he drew Razz’s ire on himself.


End file.
